Let The Games Begin
by Shortcake99
Summary: Missing scene from the first movie when Letty and Dom went for a What goes on and how dirty do they get? First chapter is Second chapter is my attempt at smut so it's M
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Ok, this is a missing scene from the first movie when Dom takes Letty for a massage. I love the open ending this gives and I just had to fill it! I know I should be focussing on 'I Never Fear Death Or Dying, I Only Fear Never Trying' but my head wasn't in it and hey presto. So here it is!

Letty led Dom up the stairs, her hand tightly in his as they walked up the staircase together. Letty ignored the obvious stares from the number of racer chasers that were glaring in her direction as they wished to be the one that held Dom's hand. Letty smirked slightly before shutting them out of her brain and returning to the current situation.

The hallway was dark, shadows covered the floor and Dom fished into his pocket for the bedroom door key, his hand fumbling inside of his front pant pocket as he tried not to let Letty distract him. Dom pulled out the key with a triumphant grin and inserted into the lock that was half way down the bedroom door.

It had become apparent to Team Toretto that all bedroom doors had to locked during an earlier party. All the bedrooms had locks in the first place but they were never locked until Dom and Letty found two strangers going at it in their bed. It was then that everybody started to lock the doors, only leaving open the bathroom door, for obvious reasons.

Dom pushed open the door and led Letty inside before slamming shut the door, his face showing that he had never been happier for the loud music that was plummeting off the walls downstairs. Dom turned to Letty and gave her a wicked smile before slowly approaching her, his hands stretched out, inviting her to join him.

"Nu uh papa, you owe me"

"Do I?"

"Yep, you owe me a nice long massage"

The words dripped off Letty's tongue and sent Dom's body into overload, his eyes growing dark from lust as Letty full on teased him.

"And why do you think that?"

"You came in late"

"Cops were on my tail"

"Should have drove faster"

"Already dropped my car off"

"Should have run faster home, back to me"

"Ran as fast as I could"

"Don't take you three hours"

"Ended up at Tran's"

"That's some bad shit Dom"

"Uh huh"

"So where were we?"

Dom chuckled at Letty's ability to change the subject with a drop of a hat. Her eyes were suggestive but also told him that nothing was happening until she got her massage. Dom dropped his shoulders in defeat, his tactic to deflect Letty off her massage obviously not working and he refrained from ripping her clothes off.

"You can undress me now"

Letty was standing with her hands on her hips, her eyebrows raised as she waved her hands in front of her, telling Dom to hurry the hell up. Dom ran his hands down Letty's arms and she jumped back shrieking at the coldness of his fingers.

"Jesus Dom"

"Not Jesus, I'm God"

"You're cocky"

"Confident-"

"There's a difference, I know"

"I'm in charge here"

"Of course papa"

Dom re ran his fingers down Letty's arms and settled on her top, her green mesh top showing off her black bra. Letty moaned her head tilted back as her free hair swayed along her back, her fridge falling behind her ears. Dom took the holey material between his fingers and lifted it up Letty's frame, making sure to skim his fingers lightly over her stomach, teasing her as he drew small circles on her abdomen.

Dom ripped the shirt above Letty's head, her hair flying upwards as Dom threw the shirt to the ground leaving Letty in just a bra and skirt. Not to mention the boots. Dom ran his fingers on the inside of Letty's skirt and flicked his fingers against her skin in the tight fitting material. Dom shimmed his hands inside Letty's skirt and eased the clothing down, his eyes following as the skirt fell to the floor and pooled Letty's ankles.

Letty stepped out the skirt and her boots and walked towards Dom, her head high as she met his lips for a sweet kiss. The kiss turned harsh, passionate as Dom weaved his fingers into the roots of Letty's hair. Letty pulled back, trying to place an innocent smile on her face before failing miserably.

Dom picked Letty up by the waist and brought her over to the bed before he flipped her in his arms and laid her on her stomach. He unclipped her bra and let it fall lifelessly beside her. Dom grabbed the baby oil that had taken residence on their bedside table and squeezed it onto Letty's back, the liquid running down into her curves and onto the bedcovers.

Dom ran his large hands over Letty's back and massaged her skin, earning moans and sighs of satisfaction as he went. He made sure to dip into her curves and over her shoulder blades. Dom also went up to the nape of her neck, knowing from previous experience that it was a weak spot of hers.

Dom finished Letty's back before making his way down to her legs, grabbing the bottle of oil as he went. This time, Dom squeezed it onto his hand rather than her skin, rubbing his hands together to coat both palms before he attacked her legs. Dom ran his hands sensually over Letty's legs, making sure to reach right up to the top of her thighs and to the very bottom of her feet.

"Papa, you are so good at this"

"That's why you call me papa"

"Don't get cocky"

"Confident-"

"Stay focussed"

Dom went back to rubbing Letty's legs before he hooked a finger inside her panties and pulled them down, shoving them harshly off the edge of her feet as Dom took in her naked body. He flipped her over so she was resting on her back. Dom massaged the front of her legs, knowing that he would have no chance until Letty was fully satisfied. Dom ran his hands over Letty's hips and ran his oily fingers over her stomach before moving up to her breasts, cupping them in his hands.

Dom kneaded the skin, his eyes fixed on hers as he massaged her body. Dom dipped his head and took Letty's right nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before biting his teeth down gently. Letty arched her back towards Dom and moaned softly, a smile of triumphant overcoming Dom's face as he switched to the other breast.

Dom did the same on the left breast before making his way up to Letty's mouth and kissing her lips, running his tongue along her bottom lips asking for access. Letty opened her lips and granted his wish, his tongue sliding in with ease and he soon started to explore her mouth like he had done many times before.

Letty moaned lightly, her eyes fluttering closed as she leant her head back onto the bed sheets. Letty decided to play dirty and flipped Dom over, taking him by surprise as his mouth dropped open before curving into a smile. Letty looked into his eyes and raised her eyebrow before ducking her head and rejoining their lips. Dom moved his lips against hers, a frown crossing his face as Letty pulled away.

"What you doing?"

"Hmm, I think I've had my massage now"

Letty stood up and walked away, picking up one of Dom's discarded shirt from a few nights ago and throwing it over her head. She then slipped on her panties and approached the door. Dom leapt from his position on the bed and grabbed Letty around the waist, pulling her back towards hi.

"I haven't finished yet"

"Let the games begin"

A/N- So what did you think?

Reviews are nice and encouraging and any other ideas just review and I could get something going!

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget the three magic words

Review, Favourite, Follow


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Right, ok, due to the review from MsShashadD about how I should now 'write the sex scene' here I am! This is the first time I have done anything like this so please bear with and just go with the flow and just please let me know what you think

Dom pulled Letty close to his chest and turned her round in his arms, so her face was facing his. Dom ran his fingers down the side of her face before curling them under her chin and tilting it upwards. Dom attacked Letty's lips with his own and tangled his hands in her hair, making sure to still have his hold on her.

Dom leant Letty back and secured an arm around her waist, gaining the leverage to move from her lips and onto her neck. Dom licked and suckled at the skin and Letty moaned instantly with a building pleasure. Letty rubbed her foot up and down Dom's leg and he hoisted her up to his waist, her feet interlocking behind his back.

Dom fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it over Letty's head, smiling into her skin as her bare breasts came into his vision. Dom moved his lips down and licked Letty's nipple, her backing arching in anticipation. He then clasped his lips around the nipple and sucked gently, Letty's moans filling the room only covered by the loud music pounding from downstairs.

Dom used his hand to massage the other breast, making sure to dip his fingers in the crease underneath her breast. Dom moved his lips to the other nipple and his hand swapped over to the previously pleasured tits, Letty's moans becoming louder and louder through each passing moment.

Dom trailed his hand down Letty's waist and slipped down the curve, his fingers dancing lightly over the skin. His eyes were fixed on the bare flesh over her hips and his mouth moved from her nipple to her stomach, his tongue softly connecting with the skin, sending Letty's body into writhers and squirms.

Dom's growing bulge stretched achingly in his pants and he found his hand travelling down to his zipper to relieve it. Letty's hand caught Dom's and over took his journey, her hand travelling south faster than his. Letty's hand traced flyer and she teasingly opened the zip, lowering it down slowly as she went.

Once the flyer was fully undone, Letty undid the top button on Dom's pants and slid them down to the ground, Dom lifting up his leg to free them from his skin. Dom was still restricted by his boxers so Letty reached inside of the material and freed his throbbing erection. His member sprung into Letty's hand and lay on her palm, her fingers lightly stroking the under shaft.

Dom grabbed Letty's hand from under him and used it to push down his boxers, her knees clicking as the boxers fell to the floor and Dom stepped out of them. Dom hooked his finger inside Letty's panties and smiled wickedly, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he wriggled around in the material.

Dom ran his finger lightly over the front part of Letty's skin before torturously sliding the panties down Letty's legs, his knees weakening at the heightening pleasure that was overcoming her. Letty was now completely naked and Dom only had a t-shirt on. Letty harshly whipped the t-shirt over Dom's head and flung it somewhere in the room, anywhere as long as it was away from his gorgeous body.

They were both now naked in the middle of the room and they were both looking at their partner's figures in appreciation. Letty lowered herself down to a squat and she took Dom's dick in her hands, stroking lightly, teasing him as his apparent opinion on the situation became clear. His moans were satisfying at Letty began to add a little pressure, smiling to herself as Dom seemed to lose himself in the moment.

Letty moved her head towards Dom's shaft and wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking lightly as Dom tangled his hands in her hair, pushing her closer. Letty slowly took more and more of him in her mouth, the cock filling her fully and rubbing against the back of her throat. Letty slowly moved her lips off Dom's shaft, releasing him before taking him again.

His hands had a tight grip on the roots of her hair and were pulling harshly to the point of pain. Letty wriggled her head to relieve her head of the pressure and Dom released his fingers, realising the hurt he was placing on Letty. Dom started to mutter the first half of an apology but the rest was left hanging in the air as Letty sucked hard, her plump wrapped around him as her hands rested on his thighs for balance.

Dom gripped his hands on Letty's shoulders and pulled her up to his full height and attacked her lips, tasting himself on the her plump mouth. His tongue snaked into her mouth and her own tongue fought back, rubbing against Dom's with sensuality and passion.

Letty's eyes fluttered closed at she immersed herself in the pleasure of the kiss. Dom backed Letty onto the bed and hovered over her, planting kisses all over her Hispanic skin. His lips moved down her body and soon he was kissing the inside of her thighs. Letty bucked her hips in the air, her centre begging for friction.

Dom held down her hips with his hands and grinned softly before attacking her core with his tongue. Letty shook with pleasure, her hips pushing past the boundaries that Dom had placed against her body. Dom could tell that Letty was close, her core was throbbing and Dom's erection was becoming larger than ever.

Dom moved himself above Letty and placed his lips onto hers, giving her the opportunity to taste herself on his skin. Letty indulged the flavour and inhaled and sucked up every last taste. Dom positioned himself in front of Letty, much to her satisfaction, and looked straight into her lustful eyes and entered her, the connection burning through both of them as Dom thrust in and out.

Letty's eyes rolled upwards as intense pleasure filled her, her juices flowing out and coating Dom's member with her orgasm. Shortly after Dom followed Letty and collapsed beside in exhaustion.

Dom ran his fingers gently over Letty's bare stomach and she rolled over to rest her head on his chest. Dom rolled Letty over so he was hovering over her and raised an eyebrow suggestively. Letty smirked in knowing response before lifting her head to meet him for a kiss.

A/N – Well? I'm sorry it's terrible but, you know? Just going with the flow and trying to get the dreaded first one out there. Let me know what you think!

Thanks to all reviewers and Review and Favourite


End file.
